The Kingdom of Tom
The Kingdom of Tom is the repurposed ruin of a prewar luxury hotel. The building was destroyed during the nuclear holocaust but was re-furbished by Alistair Tenpenny by 2277. It has changed hands several times since and is currently the owner of King Tom. Background After Denis Callaghan killed both Alistair Tenpenny and Roy Philips, the two previous owners of the tower, the place was previously a ghoul sanctuary, similar to Underworld. This all changed, when Thomas Hamilton murdered everyone, during a brutal mass shooting and forced everyone out of the settlement. It then became Hamilton's building and the base of operatons for a slave trading empire, until Hamilton's defeat in 2279. With his Slavers dead or in hiding and Hamilton being supposedly 'dead,' the Tower was left abandoned once more. Some settlers moved in, a few months after but were struggling to make ends meet. While they had shelter over their heads, the space was rather large and hard to maintain alone and so, they began advertising to let people in. However, even with all of these people, they weren't doing too well. That was until one man, 'Tom' put himself forward and boasted that he had over thirty years of leadership under his belt. Though some were skeptical, many just wanted a way out of this bleak and dismal struggle and so, he was given a chance to run things. Though his demeaner was odd, his rules strange and his beliefs were baffling, Tom was able to get everyone working to the best of their ability. However, his rules were not without controversy, due to their archaic nature. However, his odd rules have yet to affect most people. Only two people have been executed, thus far and few complained after the things that they did to the community. It is due to his brutal punishments, that many see him as a great leader. In 2290, all is not well in the Kingdom of Tom. An assassin made an attempt on Tom's life and he fears for his safety. He has been paranoid ever since and rarely leaves his well guarded floor of the tower. He is adament that his son, President Dave, was behind the attempt. The Laws of the Kingdom of Tom These are some of the noteworthy laws of the Kingdom of Tom and attatched punishments. * He deemed 'The Kingdom of Tom' to be a 'Christian country' and forbade other religions from being practiced within the grounds. He also had a chapel installed in the tower, where manditory service is held on Sundays. Failing to attend, without a valid reason, is a beating. * Tom has outlawed all forms of sexual deviency. This includes homosexuality, sex before marriage, contraception, sex that would never lead to conception, sex with animals or children. Depending on the severity of the crime and the number of times the offense has transpired, perpetrators may receive anything from thirty lashes to castration. * Theft will result in the thief losing a bodypart, usually their hand. * Blaspheming against the Lord or the King will result in a beating. * Disobeying a guard will earn you a beating and/or a night in the brig. * Treason will result in execution. Security There are two forms of security, the constabulary and the Guard. Tom, not wanting his army to stage a coup has created two subfactions of protectors. The Constabulary The Constabulary are a civil police force, this is the role that most women fill, who wish to fight for the Kingdom of Tom as violence is often a last resort. Though they are there to uphold the law, they mostly exist to assist the residents of the Kingdom of Tom and solve civil disputes. They are also on the lookout for trouble makers. They can be easily recognised by their navy blue uniforms, that make them look like helmetless English Bobbies. They carry Police Battons and snubnosed revolvers, though are encouraged to call for backup should it come to having to use deadly force. They answer to the Police Commissioner, who is currently Sherpa Chowdhury. Guard The Guard are a different class, more like the Territorial Army of the Kindom of Tom. Armed in combat armour and carrying assault rifles, these guards typically camp outside the tower and dwell on one of the upper floors as well as the lobby. If anyone leaves the Kingdom on official business, then they are to be escorted by a member of the Guard. They currently answer to the General, who is Andrew Whitt. It's interesting to note that a lot of these guards are former Enclave Personel and Talon Company Mercenaries, who fled their respective orders as they fell. Healthcare The Healthcare system of the Kingdom of Tom is overseen by a Enclave deserter. It is a relatively new branch to the Kingdom, due to the post remaining mostly ad-hoc over the years. There is currently only one doctor's office, which operates as an entire hospital. So far, not many people have needed the hospital for anything too serious but they are always prepared for such an eventuality. The head Physician oversees the operation, which currently consists of three doctors, including himself. This post is currently filled by Patrick Kayden. Appearances Fallout 3 (Mentioned) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 2) (Mentioned)Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Legends of the Wastes Category:Capital Wasteland Category:Kingdoms